


Jealous

by Kinkykingliam



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: A charity gala is held and Matt has invited Juliette (MC) to attend. Juliette accepts, stating she will meet him there. She arrives with Chaz, hoping to catch a certain someone. They manage to keep up appearances, at one point sneaking away. Confessions are made and though they thought they wouldn’t get caught, someone catches on.





	Jealous

The press was swarming on both sides of the red carpet as Juliette stepped out of the limo. Chaz behind her clicking away on his phone, as Juliette began her solo descent towards the venue. Tonight she was attending a charity gala. A group of hollywood A-Listers had thrown in order to raise awareness for Colon Cancer. It wasn’t the most glamorous thing, but she had been invited and showed up nonetheless. While all eyes were on her, her eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar scowl.

“Juliette, are you still single?” One photographer calls out

“Juliette, is there any hope for us that you’ll reunite with Chadley?” Another calls out

“You look gorgeous! Spin for us?” Another calls out

Juliette blushes, slowly obliging as she turns around slowly, her long silver gown catching the light at all of the right angles. A moment, captured perfectly in time. It was like the polaroid she had found in Hunt’s wallet,

“Thomas, what is this?” She had asked, holding up the photograph

“Hm? Oh, it’s a photograph of us” Thomas had responded, unphased by her question

“Yes” Juliette chuckles “I know what it is, why is it in your wallet?”

“It is the first and only photo we have together, I want to keep it safe. No one touches my wallet” Thomas says, focusing back into his book

“Well…”Juliette smirks “Clearly not just you”

Thomas had given her a smirk, his eyes still glued to his book as Juliette looked over the polaroid. They had been on set, it had been past midnight and they’d just agreed to begin their secret affair. She had picked up the prop, not releasing it was a real camera until the flash went off. A polaroid dropped onto the floor, revealing a grinning Juliette and Thomas, with his eyes glued to Juliette. The softness of his expression made Juliette’s cheeks burn. All of his affection, in such a short amount of time.

“Ready to head in?” Chaz asks, bringin Juliette back to the present

“Yes” Juliette smiles politely, giving the photographers one last moment before she leaves the red carpet

She follows Chaz into the large building, her eyes gazing in awe at the elegant carvings in the wooden pillars, the magnificent marble under her heels. She looks up to see intricately carved cherubs, devouring the ceiling. It was a masterpiece only a few got to experience, in the moment, she considers herself very lucky. She bumps into a man’s shoulder, a fierce red spreading across her face when she realizes she’s bumped into Hunt.

“Juliette, perhaps we could keep our gaze forward when walking” Hunt says dryly, his eyes narrowing in on her gown

“Of course, my apologies” Juliette smiles softly

“Very well” Hunt says, a hint of a grin on his lips as he steps past her

Juliette looks around, making sure no one suspected anything out of the obvious between them. She quickens her step to catch up with Chaz, who stands to the side of two, very large and elegant doors leading down a short staircase and into a grand hall.

“It’s like something out of a palace” Juliette grins

“Yes, just don’t trip” Chaz chuckles “Knock em dead kid”

Juliette freezes in place momentarily before she notices Hunt entering the ballroom from a side entrance. She takes a deep breath, stepping onto the first step and holding her pose. After a moment, she reaches up and unties a thin, delicate string holding a lace shawl over her shoulders. She gives it a tug, letting the lace fall to the floor, revealing a long, almost metallic silver dress. The material clinging to Juliette in all of the right spots. People let out gasps as she smiles, making her way down the steps. Behind her, she can hear the faintest,

“She’s made it, my baby is all grown up”

From Chaz as she makes her way into the ballroom. A blush sits on Hunt’s cheeks as he ignores the gentleman in a navy suit talking to him. Juliette blushes, turning to head towards the bar, when a man in a black tux cuts her off.

“You look lovely this evening” The man smiles at her “I am James, it is wonderful to meet your acquaintance, Miss…?”

“Juliette” She smiles, gently shaking his hand

Her breath hitches in her throat when she watches him lift the back of her hand to his lips, a gentle kiss planted on her fair skin before he let’s her hand go.

“I was hoping you’d dance with me” James smiles, as he holds out his other hand

“It’s so early in the evening, I was hoping to have a drink first” Juliette says softly

“Of course, I will make it my goal to find you later in the evening” James says as he nods and walks away

Juliette makes a beeline for the bar, downing a glass of champagne as she prepares herself for the evening. She makes her rounds, turning to say hello to her friend Matt, when James intercepts her again.

“Hello again” He smiles at her “I was hoping, perhaps we could dance now”

“…Sure” Juliette smiles politely

He leads her out onto the dance floor. His hand on the middle of her back as a band begins to play a new song. He leads her through the steps, his broad shoulders filling his suit.

“You must be new, I haven’t seen you at any of these functions before” James says

“This is my first, I was invited by my friend Matt” Juliette says back

“You look absolutely radiant” James smiles “It is why everyone in the ballroom is now watching us, I’m dancing with the most beautiful woman in all of Hollywood”

“You’re too kind” Juliette says, looking around

Her eyes land on the only other eyes she had been searching for. She grins at him, but his scowl stays plastered to his face. The tips of his fingers white, from gripping his glass so tight. Yet another person appears knee deep in conversation with him, yet his eyes never leave her.

The song ends, Juliette smiling back at James.

“That was lovely, thank you for the dance” Juliette says as she steps away

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to dance again? You’re a natural” James says as he steps towards her

“No, really. Thank you, but I’d like to sit now. Perhaps eat the entrees they are bringing out from the kitchen” Juliette smiles politely

She turns to leave, but James hand lands on the crook of her elbow.

“Oh come on now, after all the fun that was” James grins “One more, then I promise you can go eat”

“I said no, please let go of my arm” Juliette says, the smile disappearing from her lips

“Excuse me” Hunt says, appearing magically next to her “Let go of her, she said she doesn’t want to dance with you again”

“Look man, I don’t need you butting in” James sighs “This is between me and the lady”

“Exactly, she is a lady. So be enough of a gentleman to let go of her arm and respect her wishes” Hunt growls “Now”

James let’s go of Juliette’s arms, Hunts intense gaze as he watches James raise his hands defensively and storm off. Hunt runs his hands down the front of his suit jacket, turning to face Juliette.

“Are you alright?” Hunt asks

“Thomas, I’m fine. Really” Juliette says unconvincingly

“I’ve seen better acting on set” Hunt scowls

“Nothing happened, thank you for intervening, but really” Juliette smiles softly “Fine”

Another woman approaches Hunt, a wide smile on her face as she asks him if he’d like to dance.

“I am occupied at the moment” Hunt says, barely even glancing at the woman

The woman frowns, looking between him and Juliette before she stalks off.

“Could we, step outside for a moment?” Hunt asks, his eyes pleading with Juliette despite the scowl on his lips

“Yes” Juliette agrees

Thomas motions for her to walk ahead of him, as they make their way out of the ballroom. She walks towards the steps when she suddenly feels a quick nudge on her side. She turns, heading down a hallway full of staff and doors. She continues to turn by Hunt’s gentle nudges, until they’ve reached a staircase. Hunt holds the door open, both of them heading into the small hallway. Once Hunt makes sure there is nobody else there and there are no cameras, he pulls Juliette into him. His hands firmly at her waist, as his lips collide with hers.

The warmth of his body, warming her up as he presses her back into the wall. Barely any space between them as Juliette slips her hands under his jacket, her arms running around his waist.

“Are you cold?” Hunt asks as he pulls back momentarily, brushing a strand of hair from her face

“A bit, but this dress doesn’t cover much” Juliette blushes

“No, it certainly doesn’t leave much to the imagination either” Hunt smirks briefly at her

“I figured you’d like it” Juliette laughs softly

“I always appreciate beauty when I see it” Hunt says, his gaze intense

Juliette reaches for his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. She swipes open the camera app and rests her head against his collarbone. Hunt tilts his head, angling his lips to kiss her forehead as she snaps the picture.

“Now I am going to have to put a lock on my phone” Hunt chuckles, his chest vibrating against the side of Juliette’s face

“Now we have two pictures” Juliette smiles, as she holds his phone in front of them

This time, it’s Juliette’s soft expression that radiates throughout the photo. From the grin on her soft, supple lips to the way Hunt’s arms can be seen wrapped around her. His eyes closed, as his lips press gently onto her forehead, Juliette nuzzled up comfortably under his chin. Another moment, perfectly captured in time.

“One day, when we are done filming and we live together” Hunt says, a red tint spreading across his cheeks “We will have all of these photographs framed”

“I’d like that” Juliette smiles as she lifts her head from his chest

“You would?” Hunt asks, arching an eyebrow at her

“I would” Juliette echos “We should head back”

“We should” Hunt sighs

“Are you jealous?” Juliette asks, running her hands from the sides of his waist, up his chest

“No” Hunt scowls, his eyebrows knitting together “Those buffoons don’t even know how to properly dance. It is an embarrassment to this whole event”

“You’re so jealous” Juliette whispers, leaning forward and planting a kiss onto his cheek, his stubble gently scratching against her chin

“Perhaps, I can’t help that I am helplessly in love with the most beautiful woman” Hunt says, his scowl melting into a grin “You astound me”

“How do I astound you?” Juliette asks, already knowing the answer

“A room full of beautiful woman, conversations with other esteemed directors and actors, yet all I can see and think of…” Hunt lowers his voice “Is you”

“I know the feeling…” Juliette says before a wide grin breaks out on her lips “Thomas, are you in love with me?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Hunt questions, his scowl returning

“So…you love me?” Juliette asks, her palm resting gently against the stubble on his cheek

“Yes, Juliette I love you” Hunt says “I thought it was becoming abundantly clear”

“Oh it was” Juliette chuckles “It’s much more satisfying to hear you say it however”

“I love you” Hunt says again “It’s much more satisfying to say”

“I love you” Juliette says back, surprising Hunt as his face reddens again

“Well, I’ll have to introduce the world to the woman I love soon” Hunt smiles, wider than Juliette had ever seen from him

“Until then, I have more buffoons to dance with” Juliette chuckles

“Oh no, I’ll be waiting whenever you need me” Hunt says as he clears his throat “I always will be”

He tilts her head up towards his, their lips meeting once again before he steps back.

“One of us should head in first, give the other a moment before entering as well” Hunt says dryly

“I’ll go find Matt, I’ll come over after?” Juliette asks

“Only if you’re still wearing that” Hunt smirks quickly

Juliette gives him one last kiss before she steps out of the stairwell, making her way past staff as she walks back into the ballroom, Matt waving her down.

“Where have you been?” Matt asks, a grin on his lips

“Ladies room, very crowded in there” Juliette says, rolling her eyes

“The ladies room is that way, you came from the kitchens” Matt says, his eyebrow arching at her

“You know what I need? A drink” Juliette chuckles “Join me?”

Matt nods slowly as he follows her over to the bar, Hunt walking out of the hallway. Matt noticing him and Juliette’s brief glance before he replaces his soft expression with a hard one. Matt smirks to himself as he leans onto the bar next to Juliette, noticing her smudged lipstick.

“You may want to go back to the ladies room” Matt chuckles “Your lipstick is smudged”

Juliette’s hand flies to her lips, her slender fingers hovering over her mouth. She cleans around her lips with her thumb, blushing as she turns back to the bar.

“Did I get it?” Juliette asks

“You did” Matt says, nodding his head “You really did”


End file.
